russelfandomcom-20200213-history
All-new RPN 9 hits TV screens on February 5
RPN News Posted at Feb 03 2018 09:36 AM | Updated as of Feb 03 2018 05:36 PM MANILA, Philippines - RPN 9, the Kasama network, gets bigger and better starting this Monday (February 5) as a new look and the rebirth of a new generation to maintain its stronghold in the millennial market by launching brand new shows, new timeslots and broadens its programming to cater to a younger and young adult demographic, a wider audience and the more of a millennials following its sterling performance in 2018. Data from Kantar Media show that RPN 9 recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide from January to December this year as compared to its closest competitors with its growing popularity that reflected in higher viewership shares and a more active social media presence. As of December, RPN 9 is now number 5 nationwide among the top 5 television networks in the country with an audience share of 10.5%, which grew by 150% from its 1.6% audience share in January. RPN managing director Teofilo Henson attributed RPN's impressive performance to its latest offerings of Hollywood movies, telenovelas, animes, Who's Next? boxing matches every Sunday, and MBA games on weekends. "In 2018, June to be exact, RPN 9 will be celebrating its 58th anniversary and regarded as the world-class network for Filipinos and all the people. We have been innovating. Since the start of the year we've actually introduced a series of TV programming initiatives and reinvented as the general entertainment station as we are proud to say that these initiatives have actually been very successful for us. "The audience reception has been very positive. In fact our channel audience share has increase to 10%--that's 150% growth since the start of the year. And we are also proud to say that we are now rank fifth all over in the market," Lorenzana told members of the entertainment media during a press conference for RPN's new TV programming to target the millennial generation. New programming launched In its almost 58 years of operations, the legacy of RPN 9 has always been at the forefront of introducing trailblazing concepts on Philippine broadcasting. The network has brought a wide variety of foreign programs in primetime to the Filipino viewers and aired fresh episodes of the popular and top-rating American TV shows 2 weeks after airing in the U.S. via its Fresh from the U.S. campaign. RPN 9 was the first Philippine TV network to offer free online viewing of its foreign and local programs via Catch Up 9 (www.rpn9.com) wherein viewers who missed their favorite local shows could watch them on the internet anytime, anywhere in the Philippines. Starting February 5, viewers will have the refreshing Kasama mornings with the curriculum-based educational “Eskwela ng Bayan” series from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. featuring the back-to-back airing of “Karen's World” and “Alikabok” every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and “Why?” and “Solved” every Tuesday and Thursday; “Barney & Friends” at 9 a.m. and “Sesame Street” at 9:30 a.m. In the field of news organization, RPN News and Public Affairs unveiled its powerful news programs throughout the day starting February 5, with “Newswatch sa Umaga” at 5:30 a.m. anchored by Melo del Prado with the segments of the morning news program are Samuel Duran for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast), Benj Bondoc for “Road Watch” (traffic update) and Miko Mallonga for “Price Watch” (market price update). Followed by the highly acclaimed early morning newsmagazine program “Wake Up Call” at 6 a.m. with the main man of morning television Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud as a daily serving of news, features, commentary, business, weather, traffic reports, health and fitness, palengke updates and entertainment buzz to prep up your day, plus exclusive interviews with government officials, business and industry leaders and executives, entrepreneurs and newsmakers. The program also features Nikos Peñaranda for “Wake Up Weather” (weather forecast), Benj Bondoc for “Wake Up Traffic” (traffic update) and Miko Mallonga for “Mr. Palengke” (market price update). “Newswatch sa Tanghali” takes the hottest headlines with Michael Fajatin delivers a developing stories and the most important follow-up reports at 11:30 a.m. The noontime news program also features Fernndo Cara for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast). The public service program “Lingkod Bayan” at 5 p.m. with Tony Falcon, followed by the longest-running 15-minute public service program “Legal Forum” at 5:30 p.m. as an on-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as this week's guests; and President Rodrigo Duterte on Duty daily report “Du30 on Duty” at 5:45 p.m. RPN's flagship weeknight newscast “Arangkada Balita” at 6:30 p.m., anchored by veteran news anchorman Alex Tinsay. Rounding up RPN's primetime news program is the weather forecaster Amor Larrosa for “Arangkada Panahon” (weather forecast) and the newest segment anchor Janeena Chan delivers the latest in the world of entertainment via “Arangkada Intriga.” RPN 9 delivers the day's top headlines via the late-night news program “Newswatch” at 11:30 p.m., the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television is anchored by veteran broadcast journalist and news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, focusing on the major stories from around the country. The late-night news program also features Ricky Fabregas for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast). On top of their news programs, “RPN Newsbreak” will also be giving viewers a quick run-down of breaking news and the hottest issues throughout the day during the weekdays (every 9 a.m., 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 4 p.m.. 5:30 p.m. and 10 p.m.) and the weekends (every 8 p.m. and 9 p.m.). Kasamas will also get to watch the public affairs programs at 12 midnight with the premiere of “Firing Line” with Gilbert Remulla every Monday, “S.M.E Go!, Powered by Go Negosyo” with Michael Angelo every Tuesday, the premiere of “Inside the Story” with Marigold Haber-Dunca every Wednesday, “Kasangga Mo Ang Langit” with Rey Langit and JR Langit every Thursday, and the premiere of “Totoo TV” featuring the tandem of RJ Ledesma and Franzen Fajardo every Friday; plus “Biyaheng Langit” with Rey Langit every Saturday at 2:30 p.m. The reporting continues 24/7 as RPN delivers the weekend headlines in “Newswatch Weekend” every Saturday at 10 p.m. and Sunday at 10:15 p.m. with Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud. Kids will get their dose of Kasama treats with “The Simpsons” at 11 a.m. and two children's programs back-to-back as “Bananas in Pjamas” at 3:30 p.m. and “Batibot” at 4 p.m. which continues to prove that learning is fun with Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel along with Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Koko Kwik-kwak, Ning-ning and Ging-ging. Kids will also get their weekend dose of Kasama treats from 8 a.m. to 9:30 a.m. with the back-to-back-to-back airing of “Bananas in Pjamas,” “Care Bears and Cousins” and “Newswatch Junior Edition” with Kira Balinger every Saturday; and “The Garfield Show,” “Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures” and “Ben 10” every Sunday. Weekend anime favorites from 9:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. with the back-to-back airing of “Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures” and “Gundam Build Divers” every Saturday; and “Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS” and “Naruto Shippuden” every Sunday. New timeslot “Student Canteen,” the all-time favorite and the longest-running noontime variety show for the youth on Philippine TV made for high school, college and university students with Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan, Lance Christopher and Marlann Flores with co-hosts, Rhen Escaño, Jaco Benin, Clara Benin, Enzo Gallegos, Kim Ilagan, Mariz Rañeses, Zandra Summer, Arie Reyes, Miguel Estenzo and Luigi D'Avola, marks its 60th year anniversary since its inception in July 1958 by unveiling a new look, new sets and new segments with more fun and games, contests and some surprises, musical numbers and superb hosting and performances, from Monday to Saturday at 12 noon. The interactive game show “Kasama Break the Bank” hosted by Carlo Lorenzo, moves to a new timeslot and expended into a nightly weeknight game show from Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m. wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won. The longest-running children's musical variety show “Penpen de Sarapen” gets a new look and new exciting for kids with fun and games, entertainment and story-tellers every Saturday morning on its new timeslot at 10:30 a.m. with Ken Alfonso as a new host with the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids where they feature kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting and hosting. New cooking shows debuted on weekends with “Daza's Kitchen” every Saturday at 11:30 a.m. with man-about-town, TV star and fabulous chef Sandy Daza, each episode features Chef Sandy assembling dishes of varying complexity, though his specialty is Filipino cuisine, he occasionally prepares some foods and meals and also gives tips on decorating and entertaining; and “Confectionary Pastry,” a newest dessert cooking show every Sunday at 11 a.m. withg Chef Annie Lim. Viewers will surely want to grab hold of the prizes in store with “Kwarta o Kahon,” the longest-running game show on Philippine TV every Sunday on its new timeslot at 11:30 a.m. Pinoys will definitely appreciate the surprises that hosts Nicole Hyala, Chris Tsuper, Saida Diola, Gary Lim, Miguel Estenzo, Debbie Then and Clint Gabo have in store, enjoy the show's live telecast at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA. The highly successful nationwide reality singing competition for the best in acapella “Boses Tinig Pinoy” every Sunday at 7 p.m. (simulcast over RPN's provincial TV and radio stations nationwide) with Jasmine Curtis-Smith as a new host, with Carl Guevara as a co-host. The national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio, all contestants can form a duet or trio with other contestants regardless of what group they came in with and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choit or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The panel of judges for the show include Nonoy Zuñiga, Aileen Papin and John Nite. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN Talent Agency. Telenovelas Fans of telenovelas will continue to capture the hearts of Kasamas with the premiere of “Love Spell” starring Jacqueline Bracamontes and William Levy as they relive the story of Maria Jose and Alejandro on weekdays at 1:30 p.m. starting on Monday (February 5). While its competitors are airing local fantasy and drama series on primetime offered by the three giant networks, the primetime telenovela habit on Philippine TV continues with the romantic drama “Despertar Contigo,” topbilled by Daniel Arenas and Ela Velden continues to follow the love story of Pablo and Maia on weeknights on its new timeslot at 9 p.m. New local shows Meanwhile, RPN gets even bigger and better with the launch of 9 new local shows that will target the millennials, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. With virtually everything going retro these days, RPN 9 cashes in on the phenomenon as it launches “Throwback TV,” weekdays at 4:30 p.m., which brings back the network’s hit shows from classic files in a fun-filled, imaginative production. Mykel Ong hosts the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the TV reruns. Mondays and Wednesdays feature Ading Fernando's “John en Marsha,” one of the most successful, the longest-running and most-watched primetime comedy sitcoms in the '70s and ’80s with the late Comedy King Dolphy and the late Nida Blanca. Comedy gag show comes back in “Champoy,” every Tuesday, featuring Subas Herrero, Tessie Tomas, Noel Trinidad, Mitch Valdez, Cherie Gil and Gary Lising. Every Thursday is the down-to-earth buddy comedy “Buddy en Sol,” one of the most sought-after with their antics and opinionated humor as one of the most-watched primetime sitcoms in the '90s featuring a dynamic duo of Eric Quizon and the late Redford White. Production numbers make up Friday nights as the reruns of the longest-running musical variety show “Superstar,” featuring Nora Aunor. When it comes to the latest happenings in the world of entertainment, Janeena Chan will give viewers a rundown of the hottest and freshest entertainment scene and showbiz enthusiasts in the newest early primetime entertainment news program “E-Extra,” weeknights at 6 p.m. In the tradition of the most heart-moving Filipino soap operas of all time, RPN 9 introduces its first-ever teleserye “Missy,” a story of a high school student, topbilled by teen star Missy Quino in her title role at 8:30 p.m. As the parade of pimetime teleseryes among competing networks, with the same theme of violence, lies, and dark secrets, it will be the more of a pure drama, a behaviour and violence on primetime news. Completing the cast are Arnold Reyes, Hazel Ann Mendoza, Diana Zubiri, Luis Alandy, Franz Dacanay, Aljon Mendoza, Rhys Eugenio, Ar Angel Aviles, Art Guma, Daniela Stranner, Aga Arceo, Lara Fortuna, Chloe Redondo and Vangie Labalan. The soap opera is directed by Cholo Laurel and Charliebebs Gohetia, and writen by Lualhati Bautista; and the theme song of the teleserye Mama, composed by Ryan Cayabyab and performed by Mica Becerro. Outrageous and hilarious approach to their funny bones in a school gags and skits, spoofs and parodies in the first-ever campus comedy sitcom-gag show “Happy Chie” every Saturday at 7 p.m. with Chienna Filomeno in her title role as a college student, showcasing the funniest and wackiest student life. Much of the campus concept, non-stop fun and laughter in the sitcom-gag show is the fictional university setting - Happy University, which will captivate the fascination of college and university students. Directed by Deo Directo and Sam Dabao, “Happy Chie” also features Edgar Allan Guzman as the professor of Happy University and today's freshest and hottest batch of RPN’s young stars as their schoolmates, including Zeus Collins and Rugene Ramos, along with Karen Reyes, Princess Guevarra, Joemarie Nielsen, Mariam Al-Alawi, Kyle Manalo, Kino Adrian Rementilla, Carl Cervantes, Kim Cruz, Liezel Lopez, Arjan Jimenez, and Franco Daza. Jazz Ocampo and Aaron DeTommaso are set to host the newest interactive music show for the youth “One Sound” airing every Saturday and Sunday at 8 p.m. This 30-minute show offers the Top 40 and CHR music mixed with OPM to deliver the millennial sound, A glimpse of today's hottest, latest and freshest music videos for your favorite international and local artists. The duo of VJ Jazz and VJ Aaron will surely fan music lovers to watch them strut their ways to the music flavors of the new generation for new music and all the hits. One Sound also interviewed and features some of the country's well-known music artists and features album launches, release of the singles and songs, gigs and concerts. Millennial and Gen Z music lovers from all over the world can send requests, thru email or text messages as this show features today's hottest, latest and freshest favorite hits in the international and local music industry. The romantic drama anthology series “Wattpad Presents” made a comeback and now on its new home with Kelly dela Cruz in her most captivating new face on primetime TV as she plays the host and VJ for an hour-and-a-half-long TV movie series every Saturday at 8:30 p.m. with a new set of exciting heartwarming love stories that will feature more popular titles and authors from various genres like rom-com, romance with a bit of action, and even romantic horror stories to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and talented stars which the viewing public enjoyed watching week after week. VJ Kelly impressed that the young artists who will be involved in the movies and television series are RPN talents and most of all independent young actors. “Other than RPN talents, we will tap some freelance talents and other young talents from the industry. Like the contract stars from other networks, young stars will focus on the Wattpad story and content,” VJ Kelly said. Based on the romantic stories which is posted on the popular Wattpad online writing community and the new stories produced for the network by Firestarter as the production house, the new and improved show promises to provide audience with quality weekend primetime viewing experience by featuring unique plots and fresh love teams that would surely light up the small screen, led by the premiere episode titled “As Told By Nerdy,” starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin as its first story, “Practicing My First Real Kiss” starring Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron, “101 Days of Heartbreak,” starring Jacob Raymundo and Anne Tenorio. RPN 9 gathers the freshest and brightest young stars of the network and their fan base for an hour of high-quality entertainment in “Fanparty” every Sunday, 1 p.m. Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Angelo Pasco and Koreen Medina take the center stage to showcase their talent. A steamy battle of the sexes awaits you as alluring young stars Hillchiuu Tan, Jefferlyn Serrano and Reese Tayag; and Sakto Boyz members Kyru Sri, Maichel Fideles, Roy Requejo and Potz Jalosjos deliver flame right to your TV screen with their sizzling performances. Helmed by Al Quinn and musical direction by Jay Durias, the Sunday gathering of rising stars is never before with RPN love teams—Jairus Aquino and Nichole Ramos, Taki Saito and Yong Muhajil, Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel—as they step up their journey to a whole new level. Spicing up the new Sunday variety show is Alicia Lacap, Mika Salamanca, Rafa Florentino and Patricia Gayod; plus Alec Dungo, Nikka Javier, Christian Samson, Maliksi Morales and Frederick Fructuoso. Kamille Filoteo is set to host a gag show for the youth “Gag Kulit” every Sunday, 8:30 p.m., which will showcase the wacky foreign videos, as well as funny Pinoy jokes and pranks, much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags, bloopers and hilarious practical jokes. The show will be directed by Robert Quebral. One of the most established in the local music scene, Jungee Marcelo will be hosting the newest musical show “Music Sessions,” which gaves attention and importance to our local music. This will air every Sunday at 9:15 p.m., featuring some of OPM’s biggest names and most promising acts and both up-coming and well-known Pinoy artists and musicians, Showcasing a wide range of famous Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. A steppingstone for amateur artists to have a place in the music industry and will surely bring a whole new level of musicality in television. Join in and sing with our special guests as they perform our favorite hits live. New foreign series Foreign series fans will also have a new primetime tradition as RPN 9 targets the millennials with today's hottest U.S. TV shows and launching several popular and top-rating American TV series in its 2018 lineup by airing the newly launched hit teen drama “Riverdale” premieres February 5 (Mondays, 9:30 p.m.). Based on the characters of Archie Comics, featuring KJ Apa as Archie Andrews, Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper, Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge and Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones, the series' narrator. The cast also features Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom, Ashleigh Murray as Josie McCoy, Casey Cott as Kevin Keller, Charles Melton and Ross Butler as Reginald "Reggie" Mantle and Vanessa Morgan as Toni Topaz. The series follows Archie's life in the small town of Riverdale and explores the darkness hidden behind its seemingly perfect image. The new season of “America's Next Top Model” (cycle 24) premieres February 6 (Tuesdays, 9:30 p.m.), as Tyra Banks pits aspiring models against one another in a series of challenges inspired by fashion and beauty. Each week, one more contestant is eliminated as the search for America's Next Top Model continues, allowing contestants of all ages to enter the contest. The returning season of “NCIS” premieres February 6 (Tuesdays, 10:30 p.m.), which revolves around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which conducts criminal investigations involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps. The much-anticipared “The Amazing Race 30” is also set to premiere on February 7 (Wednesdays, 9:30 p.m.) with Phil Keoghan, where they featured eleven teams of two in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize. The hit medical drama “Grey's Anatomy” will focus on the lives of surgical interns, residents, and attending physicians, as they develop into seasoned doctors while trying to maintain personal lives and relationships, beginning February 7 (Wednesdays, 10:30 p.m.). The much-awaited “Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers” premieres February 9 (Thursdays, 9:30 p.m.), with television personality and the Emmy Award-winning host Jeff Probst as the host, follows the 39 days and 18 new castaways divided into three tribes in a dominant perceived trait: Levu ("Heroes"), Soko ("Healers"), and Yawa ("Hustlers") in one Survivor. The hit romantic musical comedy-drama “Crazy Ex-Girlfriend” will also premiere on February 8 (Thrusdays, 10:30 p.m.), follows the craziest story of Rebecca (Rachel Bloom), a young woman abandons a choice job at a law firm and her life in New York in an attempt to find happiness in the unlikely locale of West Covina, California. On top of the weeknight line-up, RPN 9 also prepares a brand new episodes and new seasons of hit shows like the longest-running sci-fi drama “The X-Files” which will have an 11th season every Monday at 10:30 p.m., the longest-running reality competition “Hell's Kitchen” with celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay gets a new season into “Hell's Kitchen All Stars” every Friday at 9:30 p.m. as an all-star edition as sixteen former contestants return to compete once again, and the winner of this season will receive the position as head chef at the first-ever Gordon Ramsay Hell's Kitchen Restaurant at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada; and one of America's all-time favorite action-adventure series “MacGyver” every Friday at 10:30 p.m. The best of Hollywood film flicks will continue to be part of RPN's weekend late primetime slot to watch and enjoy your favorite movies right into your home via “Saturday Night Blockbusters” (featuring “Divergent” on February 10, “Insurgent” on February 17 and “Allegiant” on February 24) at 10:30 p.m. and “Sunday's Big Event” (movies, specials and concerts) at 10:45 p.m. All these exciting new offerings start this Monday (February 5) from the one and only Kasama on television, RPN 9. Viewers can log on to www.rpn9.com to catch up on any local show missed and watch it online for free. Kasama Ako! :Edith del Rosario - Overall In-Charge Of Production :Mon Isberto - Public Affairs Manager :Lorna Gomez - Public Affairs Operation Director :Michelli Fernandez - Production Supervisor :Teddy Khan - Director 'Here are the new schedules of the season premieres of the FRESH FROM THE U.S. shows': *''Riverdale'' (new series) - February 5 *''The X-Files'' (new season) - February 5 *''America's Next Top Model'' (cycle 24) (new season) - February 6 *''NCIS'' (returning season) - February 6 *''The Amazing Race 30'' (new season) - February 7 *''Grey's Anatomy'' (new series) - February 7 *''Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers'' (new season) - February 8 *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (new series) - February 8 *''Hell's Kitchen All-Stars'' (new season) - February 9 *''MacGyver'' (new episodes) - February 9 RPN's local comedy programs :Noon: :John en Marsha (Dolphy) :Champoy (Subas Herrero, Tessie Tomas and Noel Trinidad) :Buddy en Sol (Eric Quizon and Redford White) :Plaza 1899 (Dolphy) :Gabi ni Dolphy (Dolphy) :ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria :Puruntong (Dolphy) :Mommy Ko si Tita :Ganito kami Ngayon, O Ano Ha :Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw :D'on Po Sa Amin :Ke-Mis: Kay Misis Umaasa (Bayani Agbayani) :Dalawang Tisoy (Eddie Gutierrez and Freddie Webb) :Ngayon: :Happy Chie (Chienna Filomeno) :Gag Kulit (Kamille Filoteo)